The new Convolvulus cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program, conducted by the inventor, Steve Eggleton, in Wonga Park, Victoria, Australia. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new varieties of Convolvulus with compact habits and abundant flowering for commercial ornamental horticultural purposes.
The inventor created an open-pollination breeding program using multiple sources con Convolvulus species, including selections from uncultivated populations, landrace varieties or unnamed plants as well as heterogeneous material. The seed parent is the unpatented Convolvulus ‘Two Moons’. The open-pollination resulting in the new variety occurred during March of 2013. The final selection of this new variety was made November 2014.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first performed by vegetative stem cuttings. at the same commercial greenhouse in Wonga Park, Australia in November of 2014. Subsequent propagation and growing the plants over a period of several months show the unique characteristics of the new variety to be stable over multiple propagative generations. Plants were first made available to the public Mar. 1, 2016. All plant material made public was originally derived from the inventor.